Solo Calling
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Suguru cherished every moment of being in Bad Luck, but there was a calling in his head telling him it's time to go his own way.


Solo Calling

* * *

Suguru wasn't looking for the night train to world domination. He just wanted to make music, and that's what he did. He was one third of the popular Japanese band, _Bad Luck._He was with his band-mates, Hiro and Shuichi in a small restaurant. The seagulls sang on the roof tops in time with the sea waves. The three of them were enjoying tea and scones after a meal of fish and chips.

"You know Devon is pretty cool," Shuichi shouted. "It's great to be in England again."

"It is indeed," Suguru nodded his head and sipped his tea. "England is one of my favourite places."

Shuichi had an astonishing ten lumps of sugar in one tea, and he was wanting more. He reached out for the sugar cubes, but Hiro hid them from his sight. "Hey Shuichi, don't you think that's too much sugar?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi shook his head. He had the body of a teenager and the mind of a child. In the five years of Suguru knowing Shuichi would he think that he would ever grow up? No. Hiro had been his best friend for many years, and had been the heart of Bad Luck. Shuichi was considered the body of the group whilst Suguru was the soul. It was like their song from their previous album: _Heart, Body and Soul._

The new album _Homeless Fairies _had not sold very well in Japan. It was their lowest selling album to date and it got Shuichi depressed. Yuki Eiri took him on a date to remind him of their second wedding anniversary. After the anniversary, Shuichi felt a lot better about the album not reaching the top ten.

Shuichi and Suguru browsed at the list of charting numbers on _Homeless Fairies. _The numbers outside Japan weren't that bad at all. But Suguru had stopped caring about the charts. It was just a number to him: he was still doing what he loved. The three of them had just finished a European tour. Touring and performing live was their favourite part of being musicians because they shared their talents to the crowds.

Japan 32  
UK 3  
Ireland 12  
Greece 1  
Turkey 2  
Germany 11  
France 6  
Korea 5  
USA 6  
New Zeland 9  
Australia 15

The three of them both agreed that _Homeless Fairies _was their favourite album to date. Suguru was honoured to be a part of Bad Luck. He had achieved more than he could ever have dreamed off. Five great studio albums with the band: a top five debut album; three number one albums and a flop that he would treasure forever. He had worked with all kinds of genres. He was proud of all the work. He was happy he helped Shuichi excel to the superstars they were today.

He had a calling from his heart: it was time to go solo. He loved working with the madness that was pop rock but he always had a huge passion for classical music. He would have liked to have made at least three solo classical albums. He had already shown his vocal abilities in _Homeless Fairies._ That wasn't enough, he wanted reveal his true vocal ability.

This was a music act. The music industry is struggling, many of the talent underground will never recieve the praise it deserves. Would he be foolish to give all of this fame away? The fame that so many people would kill to have. It was going to be hard leaving the group. It would be equivalent to leaving the family for a long holiday. Hiroshi and Shuichi were the brothers he never had. Would they still be his brothers while he pursued a solo career.

His cousin Tohma was sure to support him whatever decision he makes. He brought them to Bad Luck, but if he left and the solo career flopped, would he still support him? Shuichi detested Suguru when he joined. There would be no surprise if he hated him when he left. Shuichi reacted badly to change. Would Bad Luck survive without Suguru? Suguru had a feeling it could. If it was Hiro or Shuichi planning to leave, than it would be like almost a different band. When Hiro left, Shuichi threw a public tantrum with claims the band was dust without him.

"Are you okay Fujisaki?" Shuichi asked. "You seem a bit dazed."

"Oh I'm okay," Suguru said. "I'm just looking at the birds."

"I'd love to be reincarnated as a bird, Always flying, singing without a care in the world."

"Your tea's going to get cold if you don't drink it Shuichi."

Suguru had noticed since Hiro had become a father, he had been more on the look out for Shuichi, just like a brother. One of the twins were very ill and Hiro seemed to be coping very well despite all the family troubles. Shuichi had it easy, leaking all his petty problems and his love life at work.

"You know my cousin and I used to take a lot of trips to England when we were little," Suguru told them. "Our grandfather is English and he taught the pair of us the language."

"That's cool," Hiro said. "How many times a year did you used to come here?"

"About once a month," Suguru replied. "I loved traveling around."

Shuichi had finished all the scones he ordered and jumped up. "I'm ready for a nice walk on the beach!"

"We'll start going as soon as I finish this tea," Suguru told Shuichi. This moment had made Suguru smile so much, he didn't want to spoil it by telling them considering he would leave for a solo career. He wanted to wait for the right time. For now he would just enjoy every moment of what he had left in the band.

He had decided that it was time to leave and start a new journey. He wanted to have words with Tohma before anything was made final to his band-mates. He didn't want to leave the group at all, but his head wanted him listen to the solo calling and create them three albums he dreamed of making.

* * *

"Fujisaki," Tohma called. "It's nice to hear from you dear cousin. What do you want."

"I'm not actually quite sure," Suguru admitted. "I'm torn you see."

"You can tell me," Tohma said. Even if it was through the phone, he could feel and hear the support and kindess in Tohma's voice. "Something's troubling you isn't it?"

"Yeah," Suguru replied. He sighed and added, "my head wants me to quit Bad Luck and start a solo career, but my heart wants to stay."

"You're a very talented man," Tohma said. "Whatever decision you make, I will support you every step of the way. You're much too talented to go out of my site. If you want to quit Bad Luck now I can arrange a taxi to drive you to the airport and take you back to Japan where we can discuss your future. If you want to stay in Bad Luck, you can. You're not betraying anybody."

"Thank you Tohma," Suguru cried. "You're too kind."

"I have to do something, so ring me back in five minutes and tell me your final decision. If you don't call I'll assume you want to stay in Bad Luck. Good luck in your decision, Fujisaki."

Tohma had given him five minutes to make his decision. His words were motivational.

_You only have one shot Suguru make the most of it. _

_Become a solo artist. _

_Shuichi and Hiro will always be your friends no matter what decision you choose. _

Fujisaki Suguru had made his final decision: he was going to quit the group. He was going to tell them straight. He walked back into the hotel room to see Hiro standing there. "Hi Hiro," Suguru said. "Do you know where Shuichi is? I got something very important to say."

"Was it that thing you were talking to Tohma about?" Hiro asked. "Leaving the group."

"Yeah," Suguru said. "I want to start a solo career."

"That's great," Hiro said. "Hope the career goes well, though Shuichi and I will both miss you."

"Thanks for your support."

Suguru rang Tohma, and packed his stuff ready to leave in the morning. Shuichi was fast asleep, so he had to leave a note for him.

_Dear Shuichi, _

_You won't see me in the morning. By the time you wake up, I will be gone. They're replacing me with three new members so you can have fun with them while I'm gone. I'll be starting plans on my debut album, which will be a classical album. I'm very excited. I hope you don't cry too much over me. _

_The years working with you had been the best five years of my life. I am grateful for both you and Hiro that we made wonderful music. We have everything to be proud of. it's time to start a journey of my own now, but please keep in touch with me, the pair of you. _

_Yours sinserly, _

_Fujisaki Suguru._

He had made his choice in a new road, to a brand new career and life. He felt fear mixed with excitement.


End file.
